other side of savagery:valdis
by Evil seductresss
Summary: Imma gnna likepersecerins poimt of view in tuoermuntild stipories REIDED AND COMPLEWTED! i need readers badly


_**-**_ _ **four years current**_ _ **-**_

ever since shed been able to wake up from under mounds of dirt, the white exclusively colored dragness had been thrown through a rough life as a night fury. sea dumped, double crossed, afraid for her very existence...then mistakenly dead. buried! lazy tails, did they truly thought that fatal bite had been her end? maybe it had appeared so to her friends fighting that sneak atack led by another albino fury and third leader at the time (another story the faults of power p1), and she could forgive them now or believing this all the time. but really, all shed felt was a biting unconsciousness-inducing from the leader. then nothing. but she was fine. a but more worse for wear for her time persumed perished underground but absolutely okay. shed never **been** dead to begin wih. shed prepared her life to be sacrificed that gloomy day to try setting loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen free of the very seductive pull shed put that dragon into. what of it? shed seen her snapped of her hold by the god protector. shed flown in time to stop the next leader to all too readily fill snodussens place like a weed. theyd saved the of story. at least all for this female to care about.

but she still didnt like the way other nest furys here stared at her with awe like she was invincible or hurried to get out of her way. ether someone high up had told them something ridiculous or she was crazy. whatever it was tis dragon hated it. she had to remind herself not to snap at them to stop that. they went to blame. couldn't be thier brainless fault they couldnt remember she once had been the evil loaw dagny perseverin. or hiw wicked shed been to these nest furys formerly her willing followers. that was over now. she wanted to get past it. the thing with thes nest furys and even some furys she knew as followers like abydos and obuekhov, kept bringing it up. couldnt they turn over a new scale and move on? they sadly were a long wat from that ot looked. this thiught made dagon valdis flush with annoyance. the only other dragon in this hunk of rick to feel she had connections with was that smakller ale by the name of vipre.

thy was his name. hed been a leader just like her once upon a time, though with different unique circumstances. they shared linkage the iters cod not hold in talons, the deeds theyd undergone, this mistakes under a trance theyd fallen into. one dragon in its misjudgment of a a nest (antihero story how it all began) started all this corruption by becoming a true monster and dragging other dragons into his twisted mission. valdis understood that theyu al had to live with this now. she suspected the only other surviving former leader did too. maybe shed flap over there npw to talk with him about it and help eatchother. bettor then being overly thoughtful ding little. maybe if she did that she gt the past out of her more, sutch as that occasion of being trapped by an unusyal batch of bent-on-warfare two leggeds. a dark time for perseverin as shed been known. a time shed wanted to watch the land burn. a time shed thought surely she was gonna die...

* * *

 _ **-two years ago from present peace-**_

the female night fury sat on her stomach watching the proceedings below her shelf of rock with mild interest. another day as head of these things. more decisions to make. her talks with that incessant hissing voice inside her mind to move its will forward. she reflected back to the tme when the movement headed by the one befie her had almost been stripped away. theyd been so fractured and scatterd across the land. so disogamized and dangerously on the verge of total eradication after that battle that it was a miracle that te hod protector spoke into a randon followers mind, the mind of follower loaw dagny perseverin. wanted after so agnoiging inactivity bring them all together once again under a new leader: her! the loss of thier previous one had hit them hard. the folower looked up to loaw okar kahuakhaun as all 'the others' did then as how to accomplish the stars will the best way. and had been killed by a traitorous follower turned blind.

perseverin wasnt to know **how** it transpired but it had. then they were leaderless. shed adored loaw okar. he was everything a proper leader should be. why did he have to die? he was everything a proper leader should be. now he was long gone, driven into the dust by those intruding two leggeds and rebellious dragons. theyd ruined everything hed stood for like burning wood. for that perseverin held a killing lust for the one to have landed the blow to silence the dagnys only consultation was that massive battle had gotten rid if that know it all dragon follower loaw shar versel. shed thought shed known it all. if that were true why was she now dead in that battle too? because loaw dagny thought: she **didnt** know everything. her former leader had become obsessed with vesel and practically reduced himself to do anything fir her, his one flaw. perseverin loathed that dragoness, more so because kahuakhaun bliaved versel to be the all around spotless fury to ever have been converted.

loaw dagnyd sensed as a follower versels hidden rebellious tenancies while serving loaw okar in the surface but hadnt said anything to her leader. she shouldve. she was glad that quiet confidant dragones perished back then before the scattering. the god protector was wise in the new leaders opinion. shed chosen a different approach then kahuakhaun devised; an intense merciless wrath to get her dagons in line. perseverin had brought her followers bck together. and now here she was as the furst female leader to succeed loaw okar. so far itd served her well. a few moths passed. the followes were still getting used to the wat she ran things in thier new nesting site. shed furst moved thier ild grounds to here: the old groumnds were digraceful to perseverin. dapite some succeeded months into stabilizing the insecure followers tensions still remained high. this not hel[ped by the kown thrats existed out there thst she fuly needed to wipe out. at least she thought so.

that different styled dragon creature recently brought under control mock training against a seemingly unfair amount of night furys had told them so. perseverins intelligent cats eyes rested upn hat eagon below her from her hogh rock, makig gargling sift noises in her thriat, _claiming_ so by word of jaw wasbt the same as _doing._ contrary to her newest followers appearance below her even no toying with her impatient/aggravated furys down below., the leader was furious and biter at him for failing to provide evidence thyd truly been electrocuted by ots power to tumble into the open ocean. angry at all her dragons actually. she needed time alone. (another story nona on the run). this practice battle down there did not soothe her frustration ehier. she was a leader! apparntly that meant sje was not able to see mutch accept failures. loaw dagny felt shed seen another dragon before too, bit suspicious of it as she knew he tried not noticed by its leader. but perseverin knew it was there. shed keep an eye on it to see what its activities were, otherwise it bored her.

time to think of what was best fo all dragons. the dragon down there was was having a fine time battling the other complaining followers aside like wind drivin grass. the only ting it couldnt do was use its alternate power of creating or harnessing its lightning to use on them. so it could make this a 'fair' fihgt, not that loaw dagny thought shocking experiences against skrllix wer evakyl lothal wouldnt tratch them better fir the days they fought the real thing. so it amused the leader for instance, as she rose to her oaws yawning lazily to stretch out her cramps, that skrillix resorted to creating a swoop of wingd with its wings to blow couds of dirt into twp of her followers eyes. a quick whack of is half turned body with his tail upturned two. the third night fury was a boit better, studying the skrils form for an opaning. lothal hung back expressionlessly waiting for its next move but loaw dagny sensed its faint contempt for the fury to try. it said nothing, barly made a move.

the follower fury decided Ariel was her best option. so flapping into the air to pound the skrill with its fireballs. perseverin times her arrival perfectly, slrilix merely pumped its unique wings twice and grabbed the fury by the tail befie slamming the fury back diwn onto irs back, as the leader neatly landed in front of skrillix. "well that didnt take long" she pointed out satisfyingly. lohal fostly stare made the leader briefly feel as of she was being stabbed all over emotionally with icicles. perseverin tore her eyes away. unlike any attitudes of her kind the skrill was am unknown thing. grumbles made her peer at the batterd folowes including one who couldnt keep its jaws shut. "if im to battle i want to fight someone else. im sick of being flat on my back. thats happened more then twice. im quite certain the others are tired of it too."

there was sarcasm at play as skrillix tuned cold eyes on the frustrated dragon but loaw dagny couldnt place ot. "oh? i wasnt aware we are finished? i didnt even use my near limitless powers to sizzle you all up a but ethier. it also isnt losing as you say of you learn from it. its a required step to perfection. the god protector guides me as it guides you. use it to your advantage and maybe ill be surprised next time." loaw dagny held back to watch the conflict play out. shed bet her tail rudders that kahuakhaund do the same thing. she coukd feel the night fury felt brave enough to stand up to the different dragon. she spat on the ground an glare right back into the dead orbs oi lothal. "really? far as i see it yuou dint help us. theres no lesson learning from you here. loaw okars dead, we rot here doing little" the aggravated fury turned surprisingly on perseverin. she leaped her teeth extended to bite loaw dagnys snout" she cant be an acceptable replacement with her brazen rationality. so maybe the days of taking orders from a murdeus tyrant ae over too! burn!"

without thinking at the threat to her position as leader she sprang to the side automatically as a sudden lightaning bolt came from nowhere to stroke the attcking fury in the tail. perseverin didnt realize where that came fom as the female follower hold in surprise, but pounced swiftly at her and went fir the thriswt. spawseming, the offender brought up her thickly copper frontal paws just in time to blunt the leades claws firm thier dirty task. "ive learned a hing or two as a dragon im not completely aghhh clueless. ive held my dislike of your ruling a secret. i have preferred the original one to lead us. who are you to throw away wjhat loaw okar did? through him we were made proud. only a single rebel to oppose us. yet like the tyrant female you are youve allowed and let three more slip through your talons. the moon made a poor choice of leader." persveverin shoved aside those paws and ripped a light hole in the upturned followers broad copper chest. "kahuakhaun is not here. its time to move on from the past already for it shall not aid us or the moon. if you were wise youd look to the futue instead of sticking your rebellious snout in the past. i didnt know the time i was made leader. but here i am."

she allowed herself a flare of frustration. she saw the follower was injured enough to step off of the things chest and let loyal skriillix finish the job. "youre too brutal to be obeyed. you shouldn't be leader" the rest cutt off into gargling. perseverin podded to a safe distance to watch lothal begin his work. loaw dagny wouldnt turn. shed watch, watch the entire spectacle in all its glory. sje wasnt one to enjoy missing ones death [layout on front of her observant to those whose minds were lesser. her eys calmly took in the followers last momnts. "maybe...but i have to be. who would we be otherwise? weak and mewling to all who startle us? or defy us? i cant have weakness showing wherever the moons toutch extends. you are displaying it by thinking about what was." skrillixs orbs spokje to perseverin what he should do. she nodded.

the other followers had left for fearing thier leaders wrath. the offending dragoness ignored its delayed doom hovering above it a her obs looked openly challenging now onto loaw dagnys. "may not know it but many of us resent your leadership. your not meant for it. as we think youll never be a prope one anyway." perseverin sat on her haunches thinking her omnius words. "then they shall be sought out with my usual accuracy and be rid of them to discourage collapse." the blow landed; the dragoness not flinching at the carnage as satisfaction crept across her jaws grimly. "and that, my dear old follower. is how i have _survived."_

* * *

two shapes took off from the newest settlement: one average sized night fury and one large skrill into the forestsvcape. any other type of dragon looking might think it odd how they flew so close together as if the best of companions. that slightly unexpected moment of betrayal kicked perseverin into action and the only follower shed trust for now was lothal even though he became a recent follower. she needed to escape the pressures of managing anyone right now and take herself the skrill and the moon inside her mind should it communicate. the outside influence: slrillix lothals powers might come useful to chat a passing two legged or free fury. skrillix was not a follower to ask a lot of needless questions. rather let other dragons fill in answers for him. "no im flying a long way from my troubles so i dont slice some unfortunate followers neck. witch i just might givin the slightest opportunity, dont give me a reason to do the same to you."

skrillix chose silenced on reponce. thy flew a long time in silence awhel the dragon at last spoke dryly. "there will be more sutch furys who do not agree with they way you accomplish the stars goals. what shall yuo do about them when that time arrives?" the question lacked threat or mutch emotion but from the skrill it felt sinister. perseverin didnt turn flying slightly ahead of her spike headed folower. "i think the answer shpuld be obvious, dragon: if they continue to be a bothersome thorn in my tail ill do what i always shall do to resistance. hahaa, thu might not be rready for my being ready." skrillixs snout suddenly snappe up. his other powers were active. "i was wring. sjhes here. somewhere on this lamd." electricity sizzles alarmingly across his adaptve scales. persverins wings faltered. she whipped around hissing. "wjt do yuo mean where? who? youd better not be playing with my mind because i hate dragons that toy with me like ill fall for their mind games." sklrillix looked like he actually answered hesitantly.

"shes not dead as you thought. the one you know as nona is alive. my tracking abilities sense it, i Thought surely my lightning was string enough to make her no more. i was wrong. i shall double my efforts to find her and subject the slippery night fury to the same treatment." he promised his leader flatly, his icicle stabbing feeling penetrating the white dragon. "you think?" pesevein looked like an exploding volcano. skrilix didnt offer explaining further. loaw dagny opened her maw to expel; a hot purple fireball straight into skrillixs muzzle. he dudnt flintch or make sound but his mild expression wondered what that was for? perseverins muzzle crinkled viciously."nona is **dead!** you made that a certainty! why do you test my judgement by bringing that up now?" skrillixa answer was cooly direct like am icy stare on her hot rage. "because of my abilities i know." her next fiball flew but the follower lifted a wung easily to bock its impact on its crowned head again. "you lie!"

"unmoved he corrected smoothly. "i do not lie to my leader. my ability allows me to find anything on this known land. i rem,,ber i once was a hire for precious stones. i can track anything allowed i can find her now and-" "no! i mean no thats not needed this is my time alone withiut unneeded problems. this os a push down the flight to movement but not unstoppable." perseverins fury cooled slightly to be replaced wiuth a dark sciwl of revenge. she turned her snout away from skrillix. "alive: if you say she is then i believe its sincerity; that white dragon is very difficult to convert or kill, always getting in y way." sjme mutted somethig lothal couldnt pick up and rsumed her slight pace ahead. "that gves me a target to enjoy tearing my claws into. still thers nothing to disturb us here." bursts of shouting floated from the trees. what seemed a glin oif reflecte mrtsl down bel;ow as a assortment of rope suddenl flw at them. "haha itas a pair of em boys wait until we rounf em uip to bring to dagur. glad we vrought net launcjers." the unfamilliar wiords wormed the dragoness of danger to her.

there was no telling sign of any night furys in the air. the answer clambered clearly in her mind: flesh and bloods. musrve caught sight of them in the air and wanted to what? capture or skin? "im getting tired of opposition and ill news. time to shed these things and move on. thill bring about a momentary pleasure at best for its that fewer humanm worms out there to torture me or my followers." she spun elaborately to the side avoiding another of thiker wicke entrapments. skrillix split off and and attacked the cluster of heavily armed two leggeds targeting him. he landed on the ground slashing dutifully into thier numbers. there were more then lothal expected as he shocked some and slashed the others with his wing talons. at times the dragon wondered why these night furys could fight poorer then him. after all his claws were at the end of his wing tips not separate growths on thier sleeker forms. the dragin preferred power over steltibess.

all he cared about was accmplishig the moons will (for it created him did it not?) the best he could, without all that emotion about more power and additional recognition from thier leader. "this ones a prize dragon. box it in maties" cried the two leggeds xkcitedly. skrillix dudnt understand thier logic in being happier that he was lying them low as he goit whjy the other followers under loaw dagny misunderstood **him**. he was different them them with slightly different views on being made to see the god protectors will to contemplate what it wanted. and why a leader was importabt to thier movement. whims and dramsa didnt interest him so he left that to those who hungered sutch things. his loyalty though followed his leader and hed do anything she asked with his ejtie hbeing, he was built to serve.

meanwhile loaw dagys claw skils s had beaten back her lot of humans. there aggroessors ere using lonfg dustance weapons against them. get closeenough and she cluld really tesy those annoying two leggds endurance. she let flky a vlly of fireballs to blow the renains of one of thier ground bound contraptions satisfyingly to bits. she turned her tail to them to see what her follower was doing. that was a mistake, one loaw dagny felt and cursed herself for a long time from this. "steady now steady!" perseverin whipped ariujd quickly but the damage already done, the met fell toward her in an arching swoop and instantly tangled in her wingspawn. it felt heaver then it looked dragging her down toward the ground. perseverin didnt ry for help for she was a hardened dragness, not a white scaily reptilian imbecile tp seek help when she could do it herself. she wasnt a yiung fury whiny for its overprotective mother dragon. perseverin flapped he wings harder to try tossing this tricky thing off. "the very thought id rely on anyone as the all powerful leader i am now makes me sick" she scoffed.

skrillix hadnt seen her situation yet. perseverins distaste for letting her follower seeing her like this: unacceptable. "id bather be subjected to a fate they lan for me the n see how stupid id appear. i was soft before now i am hardend from seing the moon and feeling its power." the fact the moon hadnt spoken yet doubt slip in. she mustnt feel doubt. finally with a clang that jarred loaw dagny hard the full weight of the netting object pulled her into the ground. she thrashed wildly until several menacing forms of two leggeds materialized into hes sight from the treeline. her furious scar faced muzzle locked onto one reaching to secure the object holding the dragoness down. she unhinged her jaws and retracted her teeth as she felt the building up of the plasma inside her. "hey you ther move aside. remember what the chief said about nert furts: they are devils on wings it has that sound about it. i think its going to-" perseverin fired. "blast you" finished the head flesh and blood as its unheard warning as the hit human flew backward a few hundred feet.

its helmeted hed slowly turned back to the dragon angrily. "dont let it do that again. bind its mouth. dagur wants its alive for his areana for the terly big battles. and i wont lose my toes by dagurs sowed because that thing took care f all of us before we got it there. id like to keep my feet for another day of hard marching thank you." a hand to the other side reached out with something in its hands to her. perseverin doubted it was a gift. "watch its teeth" someone cackled as the dragon roared. she shifted in her entrapment harder but that only made the gloating flesh and bloods point thier metal teeth at her and close in. she saw they were just itching to poke these things into her eyes. "stay away from me unless wanting to get singed or bitten. you dare to lay hands on me?" sje spat. "dagurs gonna love our find. he will adore tis thing" added a boasting form to her right making loaw dany glare its way. where was the skrill? hurry and free her before they did who knows what with her. "ah here we go" grunted someone behind her the next thing the albino leader of the night furys knew a heavy object slammed into her and perseverin slumped limply into the grass. "oh death should be nice" she muttered darkly. then she saw nothing.

* * *

"loaw dagny perseverin opened her eys and let out a groan. "hahaah look boys the tadpole is alive. dead its just silemt meat." snivilled a voice. still grumbling shhe felt around inside herself mentally. noting felt broken. she tested her wings: wait what about her wings? her precious membranes! was ts the night fury version past death? "get dagur he has to look at it squirm like i trapped bug hehe." well maybe not dead exactly not that she grew moe alert by the moment but what was this place? darkness blanketed her awakening hour but that didbt bother the dragness. furys of her kind saw vey well in the shadows. though the leader felt very irritated like shed fallen for someones trap and grouchy because shed allowed herself to be hit on the bacl of the head wuth a hard object. it stil hurt slightly. where was she of not dead? she thought all two leggeds liked to skin thier victims for sheer fun its what shed believed. so why wouldst these?

her surroundings were different too not the forested area she been flying over with her follower. thats when am already fuming perseverin noticed a think band of metal on her jaws. that pushed her over the edge. she thrashed in fueled desperation as hard as she could, finding out sadly enough the thievig human worms had encased a night fury type contraption fiting and holding most of her streamlined form to the stone beneath her feet. they also cla,ped her wings to her sides stiffly with metal too. little clever devilsd practically secured her whole self. she coldnt even let out dragonic. t5he sharp sound of metal made the subdued remains of loaw dagny jerk pat pf her self tp the sure feet of two legged bootsteps. her surroundings idicated a sort orf large stone chipped sunken bolwnm i the land. (lines with story the shades of death) "open the portcullis if you know whats good for you. on the double." perseverin orbs narrowd in contemot at the grinning slim two legged behind the bars.

"itt is a beauty ohohooo isnt it? youre a very good captured dragon yes you are." **captured** : the word sent a muffled growl hrough the leader. these flesh and bloodsd surely pay...and pay..and pay for trapping her dep in the heart of whereeverd shed been dumped. his bootsteps came to a safe distance from a good point. this grub appeared far smarter then its burly oafs, a toothpick really in the dagonesses opinion. how easy that be to snap like a wig once shed figured out how to snap these bonds and get ahold of it. it might not be smirkig so thinkly then. she anored skinny flesh and blooded g;lanced direcly into her angerd orbs. "hmhmhm studying me while ring to wriggle free? how cute. see the thing about us deranged berserkers here is were geniuses. while youir nert furts are smart im crazily enough to add were smarter then your lot. those are all chained and bolted to the floor. my men had sutch a ticky miserable time during your ignorant slumber attending to your trap without wanting to kill you. so squirm all that body of yours feels like doin'. itll hold any beast big or small. were nothing of not resourceful."

loaw dagny coudnt respond but her snarl grew louder. "and in case that animal mind decides to bother blasting its way out, well go ahead and try. weve thought about that too. youll be the best nert fury in nid fighting style weve had in our arena fir awhile. my men actually did well for a change." he turned his bacl to glance up at the cluster of what loaw dagny saw were more two leggeds ringing the top lip of the stone bowl. "tis a pity bevaise i wqasw mosr eagerly loking to remove some beards from some chins today. ah well thres tomarowsa to come for the life of a berserker chief." puttin its hands on i hps it turned back to persverin. "but why do i talk to a dragon that coulkdnt get what im saying"? wo kows! ha haahaa wahaahahhh! ahem. im so glad ot fell right into our oh so clever trap. its mine...all mine. wait until a few days from bow when these stans jammed wuith vikingsm, sp i can see the stupid desbelief on a chiefs face i met arlire." the albino dragoness wished this in her face human would just keep its mouth shut. its wors or os quest meant nothing to her.

there had to be a method to escaping this place and this human. "awwwss you it feeling so well? hmmmhaahahaaaaa! thsts okay well make better accommodations for you. hmm thats sure an odd color of scales you have. what happened to your snout?" perseverins dislike of thi tourtiyring human only gew, as it paced around her. "hey sience youe all tided up nicely due to my men: how bout a name?" perseverin glared ba\ck wishing the hatered i her gaze could melt him. not surprisingly it didnt wiork. "how about death eater? mm no? gribbot the grim then? oh maybe vecause yuo seem so slim and slek maybe valka stalker? eh i sencse you like none of those haha well my son to be dead little nurt fut you and i and us all have plenry of time to figure one out. moe friendly talk shouldnt hurt ethier of us." persevein grimaced though she doubted the human saw it. it sure hurt her.

"well i have a village to run iron fistedly so bye for now." his mocking back to hero, it martced back the way ot came and was gone. it seemed to the leader shed met an alpha personality among two leggeds. on one talon shed taken a single glance and knew thayt deceptively scrawny thing was a worthy opponent. on th other talon she didnt care just wanting to be far way from here and her contraption blasted into uncountable shards. oh that human or many of her followers knew her true title better then she did herself. shed promised silently all humans she would stop them. of that loaw dagny perseverin vowed n vermilion.

* * *

 _ **two & half years from present peace-**_

"are you fine? that wound on your side appears awful. if youd just roll over and-" the deep voice was stopped by a harsh angered voice "do what? show my followers that not only did i almost died today but discovered i had a clever traitor in my midst? and the fst i finally found the long awaited killer pf our fust leader, because id been kept in the dark so long? i certainly dont think so! alterious, stop asking how i feel!" loaw dagny perseverins signatyue scar faced muzzle looked like it could sear the scales right of the other dragons juat by gazing ay her. deathbringer alterious hadnt seen her this distraught or in misery fpr long time. "how do you **think** i feel?" perseverin once again followed deathbringers concerned look to that spotin her undertummy, still oozing vermilion. the dragons upon driving away the humans (aother stiory in dragons we trust) victoriously, weakening thier numberless army, heard abot the fyte of thier leader. they found her near imsanity flapping about madly shouting terrible dark cuses about a traiterous follower she shoudve seeb anmd the truth about kahuakhauns killer. both the same dragn gathering information about them.

deathbringer alterious had tried to keep up as loaw dagny perused the traitor follower but a two legged hit him harder then others. with his weaking wounds it took him awhile but eventually hed found perseverin in an broken uncontrollable rage. deathbringer slowly figured out shed succumbed to feral rage, even trying to lash out at him and others attempting tp help. somehow theyd gotten the deeply embedded metal-tooth-on-a-stock pu without dying my thier anmalistic leaders talons or flames the lck brute with other followers flew loaw dagny back to her recovering place. it become an extremely tense few days, a surprising loss of a great many night furys coming to rescue thie leader, then up abandoning that fight fleeing to thier nest the wo legged armadas tacked them here. defending thier own grounds proved vastly more successful but still the flesh and blood invaders were strikingly more prepared this time around, more followers being riddled with metal teeth.

the dragons still won the viciously savage battle, fighting back hard to thin the oppositions numbers. his tne theyd sent the two leggeds limping back to whatever small pile of timber they celled home; perhaps the next time perseverins followers wouldnt be so lucky. the efficient brutality stunned many dragons though most ecoverd. perseverins combined combined with her madness made her aware of none if this. all hed ranted about was ow sorry an abydis pesevekd be when sje went after them. shed finely bokjen out of her instinctual rage to see the stale all of her dragins were in. twp procise battles one offencive yo recliam her from capture and the other defending thier rightful movement left them batterd. itd take time for recovery. still persverin wasnt pleaeed in the slightest. in her voew theyd been shamed anbd as sutch lost by not relentlessly attcling the rest of the human invaders daring to seek some pathetic revenge.

shed layed on her side trying to quench the foe of vermilion: sje still held a paw tenderly to ger side. "im not amused by your evident over-concern for my life. im not a young fury and sutch thoughts are distasteful. nether are you acting lik a proper loyalist. so stop looking at me like that." the brutes muzzle moved uip and down in a nod but perseverin clearly saw his reluctance. "weel yo could've been no more; we mightve lost you. we get that you dont want us protecting you" deathbringer added. "thee mihgt be some feeb;e human grubs lurking about close by waiting that oment to stick tjier meyal toth into tat hole on your abdomen" spoke up the resounding tome of a follower to he side anxiously shifting on its paws at te sight of its leaders pained expression. "but well fond any that remain like the kind we are nd make them suffer perhaps tell us everything it knows" threw in another.

"and that traitorous night fury you spoke of. its fate and bestowed title shall be found and and to spill how long its been one of us. along with its vermilion too" echoed a third one confiantlyl. perseverin snapped her swnout to tjay fury. "indeed i care about that dragon. but i already know its name and its a familiar one. abydos loaw persavek wer whedab. he turned blnd when loaw okar was killed. and o never foud out who defeated hi that coward admitted it in my cave. but he stole the two humans away from witch my masterful plan was based off of and fled before i could wring its traiterspme throat. next time i wont miss." she winched slightly at the pain the metal tooth puncture in her undertummy caused. she glared wretchedly at deathbringers thouhhtfl =snout. he was bigger then alot of her followers but no Less obedient. "i can see what youre thinking. im not stupid, dragon.. itll take awhile to heal and that o can do alone. i need time to thnk. for the last time im not going to _die!_ all of you get! out!"

her wrath still burned against thier village and its alpha human. deathbringer understood her fury right now even of his brutal mind disagreed with her methods. he along with the other furys quickly took to thier wings and soared out of the hole in roof far overhead, a naturalizing opening crated by a rock pinnacle. shed be safe thier until the moon or perseverin decided thier next move. her moment f anger spemnt loaw dagny layed her head uopn her paws. with her alone she reaced out with her mind like the god protector taught her and asked "so..how lomg have i been ignorant to a traitor in my midst? a while? personally its been too long." no response. was the moon somehow busy? perseverin thuhgt it not rue. wjp was she to question her leader? " i want tokbow. i need to. that dragon must become one with us. that way through your will loaw persevek freely tells us all he had gathered from us to those he felt entitled to tell." still no answer. peseverin scowled accompanied with more pain flairs in her abdomen.

still grimacing the leader turned her glare to the circle of light above. "fine then. ill recover on no time and then il torn my vengance to ti traitersome dragon. your two friends are dust in the wind but i have a different plan in store and trust me its worse tn death: you wont like it" now she must rest. more triumphs lay ahead. shed promised kahuakhauns death wouldn't be in vain."

* * *

 _ **-four years current**_ _ **-**_

her orbs glanced down at her soiled claws, stained and caked with the vermilion of her nemesis. nce exactly the same she formerly though nw vastly fir different purposes. she truly stood for whats right now. sje was now thankful that theyd noit belonged to night furys rather s new type sucked into becoming followers of a fourth leader. moreover night fury veteran fighter valdis was just glat this was allover and they al had **peace.** funny enogh theyd had to scrifice so many of themselves to get here andf nearly hers too. loaw azeros aranidae had ben made to see his errors and dissolve the massive batle n te mest, hopefully thatd be the last of conflicts the god protector had for them all. itsd made no known plans to influence more winged lizatds of any species yet since loaw azeros collapse but with an entity like that you never know. a life she refused to fall down aganb. that beibg why vakldis now rose onto her tattered wings toward that former leaders cave.

vipre as his real name might be able to additionally answer some of her questions and refcive some helpful answers. it al depended on what type of creature hed reverted to after his hold was snapped free of the energies the moon imbued him with. she caught the intenbded small blackmitt;ed male as he was just departing his cave. "wait are you the nest fury i seek?" valdis called. she realized with a soug that her appearance so far spooked a few nest furys here. "are you him?" valdis suspicions of the male increased as instead of aknologing her he spreed his ebony wings wide to soar away. shakig off her surporise the albino second former leader perused him easily. it was only when she reacted out to grab ahod of of the males tail that she pulled back with a cry abd a small rain of scales. whatever that appendage was did it have to sting so bad? what was that thing? finally did her target paue in its wingbars to peerr around to see whos touched him.

"havent i told every dragon yet around this place how not to touch that thing? it hurts i know. i continually say to all of you: im sorry im sorry i was boune with sutch a weaponous barb. i cant help it okay? its bad enough i cant remember who i am without veteran ones filling ime in making me feel al stupid onside. why dos everyone keep finding me?" that firmed valdis confusion of the dragons identity. "are you vipre? fourth leader of this carnage? you looked famillar when i insulted during the last battle." the males other snout showed mild annoyance. "yes i am. ejhat do you want?" vakduis pulled closer. she thight her words over to avoid offending. "i am-i was loaw dagny perseverin." "what does that mean to me?" vipre argued. valdis gelf back a spurt if retaliation then cotinued, "it means that you and i share a linkage and a specual levl of confinement the stars deemed to trust us. yuo and io are the remaining sole dragons here. it akso results in us being the least trusted dragns her by our wn kind to accept us back. the ruler korin whom i first met (another stiry the son of kahuakahaun) pushed to accept us."

vipres expression showed disinterest. mmhmm i dont know of it...or you. what is this about and can i be left alone now? please?" valdis remained herself how careful she had to be not to create the same desire silverwingthefury created, for her not to voice that sme empty useless feeling in this vipre. true hed already been down that road. someone as confused as vipre might just become angry enough to unthinkingly commit the same cycle again. valdis was aware to looking at the moon and what she woud become, "no! i just meant...never mind. i cajm see you dont get it nor seem interested in some conmfirt." the scar faced muzzle looked elsewhere accept the dragon she wanted to talk to defeatedly. "thats alright as i seem to be the only dragoness that does things the difficult its noit new mutch anyways. ill leve yo ti do your activities. im sure youll enjoy them very much."

vipre looked at her uncomprehendingly silent. couldn't be his fault on the end the stars suden breakage reduced its leader and all its dragons to this state. valdis was fairly lucky sje retained all her memories. from all her experiences shes grateful this nest shes tried si hard to syamp out with bloodletting divine energies had accepted her back. thew past belonged there and even of the others didnt accept he valdis had accepted herself. the free furysd live her peace earned life as it was now meant to be. the future awaited.


End file.
